Solus
by UrumiChan24
Summary: Voldemort's trying to drag Harry on his side.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Solus

**Author: **UrumiChan24

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione (in the background)

**Warnings: **for now-none, later-language, some violence maybe even mentions of rape, aside from that beware of my bad english (I'm a Polish girl btw xP) and punctuation errors (I'm not sure if there is ANY interpunction at all ;3)

**Summary: **Voldemort's flooding Harry's mind with unsettling dreams making him feel that he's left alone by everyone and send's one of his man to take adventage of boy's loneliness and make him join the Dark Lord.

**A/N: **Crappy summary and all, I know, but I'm posting it ONLY to see if it's worth publishing for others to read or I should keep it hidden in the darkest corner of mah laptop and write it only for pleasure of writing (and getting the ideas out of my head :3) it's not even a full chapter yet so... yeah, If U stumble upon this piece of crap and care to read tell me what U think and I may (or may not) keep working on it.

* * *

><p>„Everything's clear?" Cold voice resounded through the hall as equally cold eyes stared at the man kneeling before him.<p>

„Yes, my Lord. Everything will go as planned. I, myself, will see to it." Man bowed obediently.

„Excellent. Soon you'll be mine, finally mine." Bone chilling laughter echoed in the chamber making the man on the floor shiver. „And you know who will be punished if you fail. Right Lucius?" He hesitated for a moment then nodded, not daring to look up.

„Yes, my Lord." Blond repeated bowing his head even lower, praying for this meeting to finally end.

„Then I hope you will try your best to make this plan a successful one. You can go now Lucius." Red eyes shot him one last glance before moving over to a huge snake laying by his bare feet in some creepy parody of a dog. „Soon Nagini." He hissed, almost lovingly, hearing a quiet *pop* signaling Malfoy's deportation. „Soon Harry Potter will be finally ours." He petted huge head of his snake smiling to himself.

X X X X X

„Harry, we're here already. Wake up." Hermione's voice brought him back from his light nap; he didn't even noticed when he dozed off. „You okay? You're awfully pale." Girl touched his forehead with her hand and looked at him worriedly.

„I'm fine, just tired. I couldn't sleep that's all." He smiled weakly at her, got up and left their compartment. The fact was he wasn't all right at all. He felt weak, his head hurt and he felt like puking. He had nightmares every night and even during the day when he was trying to take a nap.

It was always the same dream, same thing happening over and over again; he was all alone, everyone left him and Voldemort finally got him, tortured and killed in the end in a very slow and painful way. But he wasn't scared of pain or death itself, no, he was all by himself, everyone just turned their back on him and walked away, not caring about him.

That's what terrified him the most.

„What's up mate?" Ron's voice was too, a little worried. Do I really look that bad, brunet thought.

„Tired." He answered truthfully.

„Oh, okay then." He seemed relieved. „Hermione told me there was something wrong with you. She's overreacting as always, eh?" Redhead laughed and gave him, what seemed like, a light friendly punch in the arm. Seemed 'cause brunette went stumbling backwards and bumped into someone walking behind them, almost falling down. However, instead of cold stone he felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist and helping him back up.

„Sorry and thanks." He mumbled inaudibly trying to control his spinning vision. He slowly turned around and almost fell again. He was staring into silvery cold eyes of his enemy of over six years.

„Stay away from him Malfoy!" Ron's angry shout came from behind him before he even thought about opening his own mouth. Slytherin looked at Weasley, who was ready to pounce at him and beat him to a bloody pulp.

„Calm down Weasel." His always present smirk crept onto his thin lips, working on Weasley worse than red on a bull.

„Why you-"

„I'm not speaking with you, so piss off." Malfoy said calmly looking back at Harry,smirk suddenly fading away. „You okay, Potter?" His voice was... kinda caring? Gryffindor was now completely confused. Malfoy was worried? Worried about someone other than his selfish, narcissistic self? Worried about HARRY POTTER? Malfoy? The end of the world was nearing.

„I'm... fine?" He replied hesitantly, taking a step away from the blond, ready for some kind of trap prepared for him to fall into and humiliate himself. But nothing happened, what confused him even more. Young Slytherin came up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

„Be careful, okay? Potter." He felt weird chill run down his spine at the tone of his voice. It sounded almost affectionate. He felt REALLY dizzy now and to make things worse blond boy, while walking away, lightly brushed brunette's cheek with his fingers.

„What the BLOODY hell was that?" He heard Ron's voice as if it was coming from behind some fog or something. He was completely dumbfounded, rooted to the ground, not able to say anything. What, indeed, the FUCK was that supposed to mean? If it was some kind of joke then Harry was SO not laughing. Stupid prick! Making fun of him like that! He had two girlfriends and neither of those relationships worked out but it didn't mean that he, Harry was gay!

Because that's what it was all about, right? His face was all red from anger... and embarrassment.

„Harry? You okay?" Hermione squeezed his arm lightly trying to catch his attention. „Don't bother with it Harry, it was a stupid joke. And completely distasteful at that. Stupid idiot, behaving like a brat. It's not going to work if he acts that way." She mumbled to herself, confusing the poor Wonder Boy even more and almost dragging him into the castle. „Come on Harry. Feast will begin in a moment. You have to eat something, you look like a corpse." She nagged while still pulling him by the arm.

Brunet however was deep in thoughts, not listening to her at all. What if he really was gay? And that's why it never worked out between him and Cho and later with Ginny? That would explain his lack of interest in girls and dates and... other things. He blushed at the thought. Every time Ginny was trying to go any further with him than just a kiss he would back out immediately. He felt uncomfortable with her being so close to him, kissing and touching him in ways no one ever did. And that's what freaked him out! When Malfoy touched him it wasn't unpleasant at all just the opposite; it felt nice and warm (even though it was barely a brush of fingers).

„Harry!" Ron almost shouted at him, breaking his train of thought. „Eat. Or Hermione will bite your head off. And then mine for not making you eat." Redhead whispered to him and stared at him expectantly pointing at his plate, now full of food.

„Sorry. I'll eat so don't worry about your head." He smiled and dug in. Maybe he was reading too much into it, it really was only a stupid joke and nothing else. He busied himself with his food and conversations with his friends, throwing all thoughts regarding Malfoy out of his head and trying to enjoy himself.

X X X X X

It was dark everywhere, darkness all around him. Everyone left him again. Soon there will be a cold, pale, thin hand reaching for him from that darkness. Reaching for him, closing around his throat in steel grip, chocking him, killing him slowly. He'll wake up soon, barely suppressing chocked scream from leaving his mouth, almost crying, cold sweat making him shiver all over.

He waited terrified as nothing happened. Something was different, only he didn't know if it was good or a bad kind of different.

Finally he saw it.

Pale hand with long slender fingers reaching to him. He gulped, reading himself for what was to come next and almost jumped in surprise when it gently took hold of his hand. Fingers delicately wrapping around his own digits. Weird, he thought, that hand was soft and warm, lightly squeezing his own as if trying to tell him that everything's fine, that he's safe. And he really did feel safe; he felt calm and at peace, felt he wasn't all alone anymore, that there was someone willing to help him and take care of him.

He could fall back into peaceful dreaming again.

Only who was that? That touch felt so familiar.

X X X X X

„Harry!" He turned unconscious gaze at Hermione who was terrified, staring at his left hand. He looked down himself and saw that his finger was bleeding. Hard. It seemed that instead of dried root he was cutting for their potion, he tried to cut his own finger. „What are you doing spacing out like that? You could hurt yourself really badly!" She nagged not caring about all the students and Snape staring at them.

„What is all that yapping about, Granger?" Cold as always voice of their professor reminded them that they were in the middle of their class. Hermione instantly regained her I-Know-Everything pose and looked at him.

„Professor, Harry's hurt." She announced in an important tone.

„Maybe if he tried harder to use some of his remaining brain cell's and paying more attention to what other's are saying about sharp knives instead of flying somewhere above Quiditch pitch, he would be still in one piece." He whispered venomously, making couple of Slytherins to giggle and Gryffindors to look at him with murder written all over their faces. „Malfoy. You seem to be finished. Take Potter here, to the hospital wing and stay with him until he feels better. I told you to be careful with that root." He spat, his glare never leaving Harry's face. „I'll let professor McGonagall know why you're absent."

Blond only nodded. Grabbing his and Harry's bag - and Harry himself by the arm – they hurriedly left the classroom, leaving whole room of students gaping after them in confusion. Malfoy helping Potter, without a word of protest?

X X X X X

Harry felt he was being dragged through corridors by someone but his mind was too foggy to recognize who it was.

„Where are we going?" He mumbled, suddenly feeling weak in the knees.

„To the hospital wing." Someone replied. Now he barely saw anything, he was so tired, so sleepy. „Come on. I'm not going to carry you there." He felt warm hand slipping into his own and giving him a light tug. He knew that warmth, knew that touch, knew that soft palm. He knew it for sure but Harry wasn't given much time to ponder over it 'cause the next thing he knew was that he was gently pushed down onto soft mattress and covered with warm blanket making him feel all cozy and sleepy again.

„Okay, Mrs. Pomfrey will come to you soon." Draco prepared himself to leave when brunette grabbed his wrist.

„Don't leave." Harry murmured inaudibly, slowly starting to doze off. „Don't leave... me." He breathed and closed his eyes, fast asleep, with his fingers still wrapped around other's wrist.

Even though the grip on Draco's hand was loose enough for him to easily slip away from it he didn't do it and smiled instead. Okay maybe it wasn't a normal smile – more like satisfied smirk – but smile nevertheless.

He brought one of the stools closer to brunette's bed and seizing his hand again, sat down making himself comfortable.

Madam Pomfrey, who just came back from back room with some potion in hand, was met with strange but oh so heartwarming scene of Draco Malfoy sitting next to sleeping Harry Potter, holding his hand and looking at his sleeping face with small smile wandering on his lips.

X X X X X

„... the hell are you doing here?"

„I was told to... "

„... that doesn't mean you..."

„Do us a favor and shut up Weasel. You'll wake him up."

„Too late." They heard brunet' hoarse voice. He was already wide awake; _someone _woke him up. He stared annoyed at three blurry silhouette's.

„Told you."

„Shut up Malfoy! Stupid ferret. I bet you were plotting against Harry again. Good thing we came to see him." Redhead kept yelling at blond and murmuring to himself in turns. Ron was pissed, Harry thought in amusement. But wait, did he said Malfoy? What was that git doing here?

He reached for his glasses (trying to remember when he took them off and if it was even him who took them off) and sat straight in his bed.

„What is Malfoy doing here?" He asked his friends, still a little sleepy, completely ignoring the Slytherin.

„That's what we were trying to ask him before Ronald here, almost jumped at him ready to punch him in the face." Hermione stated calmly already sitting at the foot of Harry's bed, not bothered in the slightest with blond's presence. She smiled at him. „You feeling better?" Harry smiled back at her but wasn't able to reply.

„I told you already." Malfoy hissed exasperatedly, rubbing his temples furiously trying to prevent upcoming headache. „I was told to take him to hospital wing - which I did as you can see. Then I wanted to leave when he was safely tucked in his bed, but he grabbed my hand and refused to let go. Besides I was asked to stay with him until he felt better." He explained trying hard to keep his cool, but just one glance at that red mop of hair and freckled face drove him mad.

„Yeah right. Like Harry would ever EVER touch a stinky, snobby, bleached scumbag like you. Not by his own free will." Weasley sounded so confident it almost hurt.

„I already told you." Blond squeezed through his gritted teeth. „He was already asleep at the time and I didn't had much choice so I sat here and waited."

„But of course Malfoy." Ron said mockingly. „You couldn't just take your manicured hand away from him, right? What? You were worried about him waking up?" Again that mocking tone. Malfoy only took a quick glance at Harry, who was very amused with the whole scene, and mumbled.

„Yeah. Actually that's exactly why I stayed with him. Besides he looked more at peace when he held my hand." Despite his cheeks slowly turning pink (such an un-Malfoyish action) he stood straight, head high and chest pushed proudly forward. „ And cute." He added quietly, gaze dropping. Harry's smile faded immediately and now he looked like he was hit in the face with some wet, dirty rag.

Ron was the one to break the awkward silence that fell in the room. „That's bloody nasty!" He shouted staring at the blond with utmost disgust. „You're – OW! 'Mione! What was that for?" Ron whined and looked at Hermione, who was now retrieving her hand after smacking red head's head. Hard.

„Just shut up already, okay? Stop accusing Malfoy about everything bad that happens to Harry. It's clear that he's not going to hurt him. Right?" Her expression went from annoyed to slightly playful as she looked at Draco with knowing look on her face.

„Yes..." Slytherin nodded eagerly, thinking that THAT girl was scary. She gave him an approving nod and smiled widely. Did she know something?

Ron only stared between them, completely clueless. Harry himself was feeling more and more confused as well. What was it all about? World went mad while he was sleeping? Or maybe HE was mad?

„Hey! You know something! Right? You know something and you're not telling me!" Ron was back with his yelling and he obviously demanded explanations. „He's a freakin' ferret 'Mione! It's obvious he's planning something."

„Oh shut up!" Girl grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down for a heated kiss. When they parted red head was also red faced and he looked like some nasty curse hit him, straight in the face.

„Um... Hermione?" Harry finally found his voice. He still wasn't sure what was going on around him today. „Is he still alive?" He asked unsure, pointing at his still petrified friend afraid that he might stopped breathing.

„Don't worry. At least he's shut up." Hermione stuck her tongue at the brunet and almost dragged poor Weasley out of the room, murmuring to herself. „I always wanted to do it."

Harry burst into giggles when he heard her.

„Well, that was quiet unexpected." Malfoy's voice surprised him, making him jump on his bed. Shit! He was still here?

„Uh... Malfoy?" He began uncertain. „You can go too."

He felt uncomfortable in Slytherin's presence after the thing at the station but now, after what he said couple of minutes ago, he felt just... endangered. What if he was serious? And he's going to try hitting on him or something? He gulped nervously; just thinking about it made him shiver. He and another guy? He and MALFOY? Yeah right, he wouldn't allow it even after his dead body.

„I guess." Blond looked at him like abandoned puppy and his voice seemed so dejected. Harry felt himself blush involuntarily; Malfoy looked so pitiful... and cute? „Bye then. See you." Blond kinda waved at him and very slowly left, like he was hoping for Harry to maybe stop him.

„What. The. Heck." Brunet mumbled to himself tiredly, covering his face with his hands, feeling his cheeks still burning lightly. He threw himself back onto soft pillow, wishing for nothing else than a long, hard sleep to come. „This day is completely fucked up." He murmured, slowly dozing off and finally falling back to sleep, haunted by unsettling dreams of pale hands, cold voices and him yearning to feel that warm touch.

X X X X X

**A/N: **Okay, so I changed a little in this chapter (not much though) and it's a little longer than it was so it's kinda finished (finally). Since I don't have internet at my grandma's place (where I'm currently staying and helping her) and I don't really have time to write (or strenght and will after all the house choirs and running errands) so I don't know when the 2nd chappy will be out, sorry. I only know that the second part is already finished and now I'm trying to write 3rd chapter so... Yeah wish me luck xPPP


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I decided to use the chance that I'm home for a little while and post the second chapter. So here it is 333

* * *

><p>„What's wrong Harry? You look weird. You're not feeling well again?" Hermione asked with concern. Harry shook his head and gave her a tired smile.<p>

He was on constant guard recently - from the day he left hospital wing, to be exact. For almost three days now he was acting like a scared animal that knew there was someone hunting for it.

If even he himself noticed his abnormal behavior it really HAD to be bad with him.

And it WAS bad, 'cause he was almost jumping out of his skin when surprised or when someone approached him from behind and tapped his shoulder; he was afraid to round the corner when walking alone through deserted corridors; he was ready to run for his life when someone called per "Potter" after him.

To top it all, those stupid nightmares were pestering him even more than before and they were even more depressing. Now he felt he lost something, something very dear to him, something he needed to survive in that cold darkness. He lost it and was desperately searching for it to no avail.

It's ALL Malfoy's fault, he thought angrily and felt himself blushing as he remembered blond's words spoken back in the infirmary. Well, maybe not everything was his fault, 'cause Harry's lack of sleep wasn't caused by him. But if he could get rid of the blond git by saying otherwise, he would definitely do it.

Stepping into Gryffindor's common room he grinned at himself, sighted loudly with obvious relief and dropped onto one of the big, comfy armchairs. You did it Harry! His mind shouted happily. You survived another day! Another day without bloody Malfoy in sight! He congratulated himself for being such a lucky bastard and smiled contently.

„He's starting to creep me out 'Mione." Ron whispered to his – from yesterday – girlfriend, looking at his best friend's smiling face. Brunet looked like he was having a very nice conversation with himself. „That bleached ferret did something to him. He messed his head completely. He must have said or did something to Harry after we..." He blushed furiously up to his ears remembering the kiss in the hospital wing and things that happened after they left. „... left. After we left." He finished dropping his gaze, trying to avoid looking into girl's face.

„Oh, for Merlin's sake. Stop it already Ron. I told you he's not a bad guy."

„Not a bad guy? Someone hexed you or something 'Mione?" Redhead almost shouted, incredulous. That girl was full of contradictions; one moment she was fuming over smallest thing and a second later, squealing and melting over some furry, fluffy... something. Why she's being so protective over stupid Malfoy? He was only a selfish, snobbish, egoistic asshole, why anyone would ever even think about pitying him?

„Stop saying nonsense. And if you really want to know why I changed my opinion of him – fine. He's in -" She paused, staring into the room, where in the corner of one of the sofas was sitting a cardboard box. She frowned and tilted her head curiously. „What's that?" She asked after a moment of silence and approached it slowly.

Ron looked at her confused and finally followed her gaze, frowning as well.

„Don't have an idea. Not mine." He stared at the box suspiciously. His eyes widened when his girlfriend ceremoniously grabbed the package and examined it. „What are you doing?" Redhead shouted, startling her.

Harry straightened in his seat, alarmed with such a loud sound; who dared to interrupt his moment of relax? He had a while to take a breather before supper, where he'll become a nervous wreck once again.

„What if it's a bomb? Or it's been hexed?"

„Don't be silly." Girl snorted at him and kept examining the box. „Hey Harry. It's for you." She held the package to him and waited for brunet to take it. One of it's sides had a very elegant, slender handwriting on it, saying: _For Harry Potter_. Writing was kinda familiar.

Harry got up and furrowing slightly, came up to her. Warily eying the box in Hermione's hands he slowly bent forward and put his ear to one of the cardboard walls. He suddenly jumped away like burnt.

„Ha!" Ron shouted victoriously. „I told you it's a bomb!"

„Not a bomb but... there's something moving in there." Harry whispered dramatically making Hermione quickly, but gently, put the box down on the carpet. It shuddered a little and there was indeed a scratching noise coming from the inside. They gathered around it and nervously stared at it, trying to guess what's inside; it looked rather ominous now.

„Maybe it's only a mouse or rabbit?" Hermione suggested.

„Or a human eating spider. I mean... it's for Harry." Redhead stated calmly as if it was obvious and NORMAL for Harry to get dangerous creatures, ready to rip his throat open, as presents.

„Thanks Ron." Harry grumbled and furrowed his brows. „It's not my birthday or anything."

„That's even more suspicious. It's definitely something to finish you off. I bet it's Malfoy's doing. You should dispose of it. Immediately." Ron pressed, already reaching for the box.

„Wait!" Hermione shouted, making them jump. „There's a note here." She snatched a piece of parchment laying on the floor before Ron could even spot it; it must have fallen off when she picked the box up.

„What does it say?" Harry asked curiously when, while reading, Hermione's lips curved, forming a wide smile.

„Just don't freak out, okay?" She warned him and started reading aloud.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry about the whole thing in the hospital wing. I didn't mean to startle you or gross you out, and I really hope you're not disgusted with me. I know that you probably won't believe me – us being enemies for over six years and all - but if it already came out I can as well say it (FINALLY): I like you. Like really REALLY like you. I don't quite understand it myself (I was thinking about it for a really long time, believe me) but I want you to know that I have feelings for you; not hatred, as I thought before. I want to ask you to think about it, and hope you will consider my confession._

_For now I'll stay out of your way and give you some time and space to think it over an decide if you'll try to accept my feelings or hate me completely. Maybe we could, at least, become friends?_

_PS. I'm giving you this little present to keep you company whenever you feel lonely._

_Draco._

Harry looked petrified, Ron looked sick to his stomach and Hermione beamed at the note, quietly reading it once again.

„Aww~ It's so adorable. Let's see what he gave you." She squealed and grabbed the box, placing it in Harry's lap. She was grinning like mad.

He was still confused; Malfoy of all people apologized to him. For something he didn't really had to apologize. He even sent him a present! Was it another try at humiliating him? Was it all a huge joke? If it was, he was going to kill blond bastard; he hated people playing with other's feelings. Not that he had any feelings towards Malfoy.

He frowned, staring at the package.

„But 'Mione. Ron's right. It's Malfoy. What could possibly happen to make him change? People don't change just like that. It's just another prank he wants to play at me, whatever is inside this box will most likely try to kill me in my sleep or spit venom in my face... I'll give it back to him." He stated, sounding annoyed, and slightly rised the box.

„Harry." Started Hermione. „I'll tell you something but promise me, promise you will at least try to think about it all. Okay?" She looked at him hopefully. „But first... open it?" She smiled cutely, trying to look persuasive.

Harry sighted deeply, looked at the box sat it in his lap and hesitantly reached for the cover. When it was gone he waited, nervous; he was still afraid of what might be hiding inside. After a long while there was a small, furry, snow white head shyly peeking from the inside. Harry smiled involuntarily - all his fears fading away at the sight - and took the creature out, carefully placing it in his lap and throwing the box to the floor.

He gently stroked the head of cute little ferret, which stared at him with black shining eyes and then snuggled to his hand with trust.

„He's so cuuuuuuuuuuute!" Hermione's squeal erupted from behind Harry's seat, startling poor little fellow nuzzling his palm and making him hide in confines of Harry's robes – tickling him while doing so.

„You scared him 'Mione." Brunette hissed at her reproachfully, smiling a moment later and suddenly starting to giggle like mad, squirming and turning in his seat.

Ferret was slowly making it's way up Harry's back, still under his robes, and soon there was a white head sticking from under his collar. It climbed from under the material and placed itself on Harry's shoulder, cozily snaking it's long body around his neck and almost immediately falling asleep.

„Sorry." She whispered apologetically and kept staring at the animal with sparkling eyes. „But he's so adorable."

„He gave you a freakin' ferret? White ferret? He's laughing at you, I'm telling you Harry. There's something fishy about it all. Malfoy being nice and apologizing? To you?" Ron, still incredulous, glared at the ferret as if it was about to bite Harry's head off.

„Ronald! Will you finally stop?" Hermione turned to face her boyfriend and shot him her deadliest glare; eyes burning with anger and arms crossed over her chest. Weasley gulped. He was in trouble, wasn't he?

„But 'Mione." He whined, trying to pacify her. „How can you believe that slimy snake? He was always AWAYS plotting against Harry, insulting me and my family and calling you names. Do I have to remind you that he wanted you dead and his father almost killed my sister? I bet his beloved daddy made him a Death Eater already, I would bet my wand on that."

„Snake's are not slimy. And you're wrong. Besides if he wanted to laugh at Harry, you think he would give him a white ferret? It's more like he's laughing at himself..." Ron took a deep breath, getting irritated. That girl is impossible!

„Okay, then tell me, tell US... " he pointed at himself and then at Harry, who was still occupied with his new pet. „... what's so freakin' good about him that even you are willing to forget what he said and did to us and others?" He sat next to Harry and stared at Hermione expectantly. She sighted exasperatedly and sat on the sofa, across from them.

„He obviously likes Harry and if you ask me I believe him. And if Harry decides to give him a chance I'll support him and be happy with him. If Malfoy will make Harry happy then YES, I'm willing to forget that he's a total asshole."

„Harry's happiness is important to me too but what makes you think that Malfoy's telling the truth? What makes you trust him so much? Maybe he's trying to help You – Know – Who to capture Harry? His father is You – Know – Who's right hand, remember?"

„I... I just know he's being truthful." Her tone clearly ended their conversation. „What's important right now is what Harry himself thinks. Harry?" She looked at him but Harry was already deep in thought.

Ron's words made him think. Malfoy's father was one of the most devoted servants of Voldemort. What if he too, was one of them and was only trying to lure Harry into believing him and making Harry fall straight into Voldemort's cold, cruel clutches. He looked at the ferret, still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder.

„Ron's right Hermione." He whispered, gently scratching animals head, eyes still fixed on it. „What if it's all just an act? A role he plays to trap me and hand to Voldemort? I can't go around trusting everyone just because they said they allegedly like me." He kept stroking soft fur; it calmed him in a way. „Besides you were going to tell me something." Brunet finally ripped his eyes away from ferret's head and looked at Hermione.

„Okay." She breathed, exasperated. „Last year, when we were going home for the summer, I was patrolling the train. I was passing by one of the compartments when I heard Malfoy's voice. Normally I wouldn't bother to stop and listen, you know I don't eavesdrop, but he was talking about you, Harry. I too thought he was planning something nasty again but it wasn't it." She took another breath and continued.

„Blaise - at least I think it was him – asked Malfoy how things regarding Potter were going. Malfoy said something about it being a complete failure again. I thought that his plotting went wrong or something but then Parkinson butted in scolding him, almost screaming at him; that he's an idiot, that he's pathetic following stupid Potter around like some lost puppy for almost a year and not being able to confess, and that he should give up already and be with her, 'cause it's impossible for him to like bloke's instead of her. When he started to argue with her she threatened that she'll tell Lucius everything if Malfoy won't at least try confessing. He got all scared, trying to bribe her into keeping her mouth shut, blabbering something about his father killing him if he ever knew that his heir fell for a boy, Harry Potter at that - his father's boss's worst enemy. He sounded really terrified."

She took a deep breathe and looked at Harry's completely stunned and Ron's disgusted face.

„That's why I believe him. I know when someone's lying and even Malfoy can't be that good of an actor. He was really scared of his father finding out." She smiled warmly at Harry's lost expression. „Haven't you noticed that he stopped insulting us a long time ago? Instead, he was trying to be as close to you, Harry as possible without you noticing. He really likes you. I kept observing him while he observed you. I can see how he stares at you, and from what I heard he was hiding it from everyone for almost a year! Imagine how he must have felt, how he's feeling now when he finally took his chance and confessed." She smirked evilly and shot a quick glance at Ron. „Even though it was all thanks to Ron's fight with him." She looked at her boyfriend's terrified face, grinned at Harry and stuck her tongue out, making him laugh.

She came up to brunet' seat and kneeling in front of him took his hand into hers, giving it a light squeeze.

„I'm not pressing, but I hope you'll think about it Harry. He really looks pitiful every time you ignore his presence or never even notice him. And even though he's a bastard it breaks my heart seeing him like that, he's not himself. Maybe you could befriend him at least? We could try to get some informations about his father and maybe even Voldemort himself." She whispered exited, smiling at Harry's skeptical look. „Okay, just... consider it 'kay?" She squeezed his hand one last time and got up dragging Ron by the arm from their common room, giving Harry some time alone to gather his shattered thoughts.

He sunk deeper into his comfy chair and rubbed his face. It was getting weirder and weirder from day to day.

„What now?" He asked no one in particular, not that there was anyone beside him in the room; everyone was outside, enjoying the sun before weather turns all cold and gloomy.

His head was buzzing with thoughts. I need a long nap, he thought, absentmindedly stroking ferret's soft fur. He hoped for some real sleep 'cause his nightmares were starting to piss him off. It was barely first week of their new school year and he already landed in the hospital wing because he was too tired to pay attention in class.

He sighted, got up, and together with his new little friend went upstairs, thinking about a perfect name for the pet.

X X X X X

„Harry, Ron! You ready?" They heard Hermione's voice, muffled by wooden door of boys dormitory.

„Yeah. Kinda." Harry called back, stifling another fit of laughter.

„What do you mean 'kinda'? And what's going on in here?" She asked annoyed and came bursting inside. „What the..." She giggled, staring at them. „What are you doing?"

They both were sitting on Harry's bed, ferret between them and sitting on it's hind legs, sniffing the air and staring at Ron's rised hand in which he held a piece of chocolate.

„'Mione, look at that." Ron sounded rather exited. He beckoned her to sit beside him and watch. „Okay, buddy. You want a piece?" He asked, looking at the pet. It dropped on all four paws and turned around two times. „You know what to do. Come on." He smiled and rised his hand a little higher, encouragingly. After a moment ferret jumped up, making a perfect turn in mid-air and gracefully landed back on the mattress. „That's what I call a real Amazing Bouncing Ferret." He grinned at the girl significantly.

„You taught him that?" Hermione asked amazed, watching as Ron petted ferret's head and gave it promised treat.

„No. We were sitting on my bed and talking before breakfast when Ron opened one of his chocolate frogs and this gourmand here..." Harry laughed, pointing at his pet „... woke up immediately. And when Ron kept refusing to give him some, he started making those flips." He explained, staring at the ferret; it was trying to swindle another piece out of redhead. „That's enough, Niv. You'll get sick if you eat any more." Harry called gently, still giggling. He was sure ferret won't listen to him, not yet. He got it only yesterday and there was no way Niv will follow his words.

And that's when Niv surprised him again. He glanced one last time at the chocolate in Ron's hand and obediently climbed Harry's arm, sitting on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek.

Hermione watched, melting over them. Harry furrowed slightly, scratching ferret under the chin.

„I wonder why he listened? It's impossible for him to get attached to me so quickly, right?" He looked at Hermione, obviously waiting for her to share some ferrety facts with him. And she was about to do it but Ron was quicker.

„Maybe it was Malfoy?" He suggested calmly, unwrapping another chocolate frog and stuffing it into his mouth. He almost chocked at Hermione's furious stare.

„Ron?" She asked with overly sugary voice, strangely reminding him of Umbridge. „Remember our little talk from yesterday? And what you promised me?"

Harry looked between them confused. Confused, but amused nonetheless by Ron's expression which clearly said he didn't remember.

„... Of course I do!" It seemed that he finally remembered; now he sounded offended by his girlfriend's lack of faith in him. „And that's not what I meant. I just thought that maybe it was Malfoy who taught Niv all the tricks and trained him to listen to Harry. Or maybe cast a spell, so he would be obedient. Or something." Hermione smiled at him, her anger long forgotten. She unwrapped one of Ron's chocolate frogs and petting his head handed it to him.

„Good boy!" She squealed as redhead grabbed it from her hand with his mouth.

„You'd make a good pet, but 'Mione, you'll have to teach him some good manners." Harry snorted at the image of Ron in a collar and Hermione with a leash in her hand. Kinda kinky, he thought to himself, bursting into uncontrollable giggles.

„So..." Hermione said, breathing heavily from laughter. „... you were so very busy talking or playing with Niv? 'Cause you missed breakfast." She stated calmly, waiting for reaction.

„WHAT?" Ron looked petrified. He scrambled off of Harry's bed and started to put on his clothes, not caring about girl's presence. Breakfast was more important. If he missed breakfast that meant he had to wait until dinner! He'll die of hunger!

„Slow down. I brought you something from Great Hall. You can go eat if you want. I want to talk to Harry anyways." She turned to look at Harry, her expression serious.

„You're the best 'Mione." Ron sighted relieved and kissing girl's cheek left the room.

„Leave something for Harry, though!" She shouted after him and looked back to brunet, who was nervously stroking Niv's fur.

„So Niv, huh? You decided to keep him?"

„Yeah. It's Niveus, to be exact. It means Snowy but 'Snowy' fits more for a cat." He scrunched his nose. „Or mouse." He petted ferret's head, smiling as it touched his palm with it's wet nose. „And yes, I want to keep him. He'll keep me company while you and Ron go out for a date." He joked.

„And what about Malfoy? You thought about it?" She asked, reaching out and gently brushing her fingers over Niv's fur.

„We were talking. Me and Ron. And we came to a conclusion that I can at least TRY to be nice to Malfoy. Who knows, maybe he really knows something that will help us with Voldemort. Besides..." Small grin crept onto his lips. „... I bet you'll be happy to spend some time alone, without me tugging along."

„I don't want you to feel left out, Harry."

„I won't. It's not like I don't have any other friends beside you and Ron." He forced a smile. Great! Now he remembered his nightmare where Hermione left with Ron and they were happy together. Happier then when he, Harry was with them. Luckily, there was Niveus when he woke up. Little fellow, as if sensing his distress, snuggled to him, trying to comfort him. And when snuggling didn't work, he unceremoniously dived under Harry's t-shirt and tickled him until he felt better.

„I didn't mean it that way." Girl smacked his arm playfully and smiled. „But I'll still keep worrying. I'll be worried about Malfoy wanting to snogg you every time you're alone." She laughed at his terrified expression. „Don't worry, we won't leave you alone with him." She reassured him and he sighted, relieved. „It might be only the two of you today, though. Maybe we should stay with you, Harry?"

„Why today? Today we're going to Hogsmeade, right? I can go with Seamus, Dean and Neville."

„It's long after breakfast, Harry." Hermione said slowly. „And boys already went to the village. Sorry."

„But... Okay, then I'll just stay here with Niv." He decided and smiled at his pet; poor Niv got bored and fell asleep.

„Harry? Malfoy's kinda... waiting for you." Hermione bit her lip, looking at him apologetically.

„Don't tell me you let him in?" He almost shouted, panicking.

„Of course I didn't." She bridled up at the thought of her letting a Slytherin into their common room. „I just saw him lurking around in the corridor when I was going back from breakfast. I barely stopped myself from laughing at the sight." She smiled. „I know it sounds weird but, it really is kind of adorable; him trying to get close to you, to see you everyday at least once, even though he said he's going to stay out of your way. He's just not able to stay away from you for too long. He really resembles a puppy missing his master." She laughed at distasted look on Harry's face.

This time he imagined Malfoy in a cute collar with a leash, with dropped dog ears and him looking completely helpless... He felt himself blushing. Damn it! He really looked adorable. Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighted deeply.

„So what should I do? Ask him to join me to Hogsmeade? Maybe I'll just leave him there? Pretending I haven't noticed him." He smiled. That was brilliant idea.

„Don't be cruel, Harry!" She scolded him. „Just ask him if he wanted to join you. Imagine how happy he'll be. Oh! And take Niveus with you."

„What for?" He grumbled. He really didn't want to meet Malfoy today. He was sure he'll have a whole weekend to relax and... prepare himself mentally maybe, before he had to face the blond Slytherin. And now he was going to ask him if he cared to join him on his trip to the village. Geez, it sounds like a date. His crestfallen expression didn't work on Hermione; she was in too good of a mood now.

„ If you take Niv with you Malfoy will know that you accepted his apology and you'll have something to talk about. Maybe you'll find out why Niv's so obedient." She gave him a small smile and then chuckled. „Oh come on, Harry. Stop sulking and get ready." She tugged him out of his bed and threw some clothes at him, leaving after petting still sleeping ferret's head and giving Harry last encouraging smile.

He sighted exasperated. He didn't had much choice, did he?

He sighted again and delicately put sleeping form of Niv on his bed, pulling his clothes on and getting ready for his, surely to be, doomsday.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slowly, very slowly, left the dormitory. Even slower made his way to the hole in the wall and finally pushed the portrait of Fat Lady leaving the safety of Gryffindor's common room.

He was nervous, like REALLY nervous: his palms were sweating; his hands were trembling; his stomach started to make funny things making Harry nauseous. Why the heck was he nervous? It wasn't a date or anything–not that he ever was on a real date–but it was NOT a date. He stroked Niv's fur trying to calm down but oddly it didn't work this time. What DID work however, was the sight of a tall, blond boy scurrying quickly from the empty corridor, trying to hide behind the corner. Harry barely stopped himself from laughing, not that Malfoy running away from something was a new thing to him. He smiled inwardly feeling a little more confident.

"You can come out, Malfoy!" He called still grinning and walking down the corridor.

"I assume that Granger spotted me, then?" He heard Malfoy's voice and after a moment saw him, when blond finally decided to come out.

"Maybe you weren't trying hard enough to hide?" Harry suggested still smiling.

He felt himself blushing when he took in other's appearance: tight (not too tight, though) black jeans snuggly hugging his thighs; plain, gray, deep V neck t-shirt which hung loosely on his shoulders, and his blond, almost white hair in quite a mess, not styled at all. He looked nothing like his usual, snobbishly perfect self. But Harry had to admit that he liked that different look.

"Yeah, maybe." Slytherin murmured trying not to look at Harry.

"You look, er..." Harry stammered, not wanting to sound like he was complimenting him. Not too much, in any case. "... nice. Normal." Malfoy laughed making him lift his guard. Is he going to make some snide remark now?

"So I was looking NOT normal till now?" He chuckled and looked back at Harry's tensed pose. He immediately stopped laughing and dropped his gaze to the ground. "Sorry."

Harry's brows went up in surprise. It was second time Malfoy apologized to him. There was really something not right with blond's head. Too much hair dye maybe?

"Ee... okay." He relaxed again and stood there, in the middle of deserted corridor (thank Merlin), and tried to ignore uncomfortable silence that fell between them.

"So..." Harry jerked his eyes away from one of the paintings and looked at the blond a little startled. "You accepted my present?" Malfoy smiled, pointing at the ferret peacefully sleeping on Harry's shoulder. "Or you're just returning it?" The thought visibly hurt him 'cause his smile slightly faltered.

Harry stroked Niv's back and looked into his face affronted.

"Niveus is not a thing. And no, I'm not returning him to you, you'd most likely starve him to death or throw him away. I did accept your apology but it doesn't mean I trust you. Or like you." He added after a moment still glaring at Malfoy reproachfully. His expression softened however as he noticed pain

glistening in pale gray eyes; up until now he saw only malice and hate in them.

"I was going to take care of him if you happened to return him. And I understand... that you don't like me." Blond chocked out, head still hanging low, not looking Harry in the eye. "I'll go now. Bye." He finally looked up and gave Harry a weak smile, turning his back at him, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Harry cursed under his breath. He should just let him go back. Why the hell did he call after him? He would actually have some fun with the rest of his fellow Gryffindors and now what? He'll be stuck with some bloody Slytherin. But he looked so depressed. He sighted exasperated and run his fingers through his hair. "Wait Malfoy. Were you going to Hogsmeade? You can tag along with me, if you want."

"... er. Like... uh... like together?" Blond looked shocked, to say the least.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. It's not like I care-"

"Yes! I'll go!" He quickly approached Harry, almost skipped to him, actually. Huge smile on his face, eyes alight. He looked like a kid that was told he's finally going to get a puppy. Harry smiled himself at the sight.

"Let's go then." They walked together down to the entrance hall, from there finally setting off to the village, Harry still keeping his distance to the other.

X X X X X

They both sat at the table at Hog's Head.

For almost half an hour now.

In complete silence.

It was starting to get on Harry's nerves, to say the least. He knew there were not many things he could talk with Malfoy about, but this? This was no fun at all! It was too much for him. He wanted to try and be at least civil with the blond git, but said blond git was doing literally NOTHING to help him in accomplishing it.

Even Slytherin's worried, shy look won't work in easing Harry's steadily building irritation. Or his cute lip biting and his adorably crestfallen expression.

Harry groaned at himself for even thinking about Malfoy as something 'cute'. Girls were cute, puppies were cute, even Norbert was kinda cute – in his ugly, fire breathing and biting way – but Malfoy? Malfoy is a Slytherin (and there's nothing cute in Slytherins to begin with), most likely a Death Eater already, and most important – he's a bloke! A bloke for Merlin's sake!

"Um..." Praying for a calm tone he tried to start a conversation but what the heck should they talk about? "So..." He tapped his fingers on the table top getting more and more annoyed with every painfully silent second.

Blond stole a quick glance at him and immediately blushed, trying to regain his usual, calm and cold look. With rather poor effect, though. And that's when Harry lost it. He got to his feet, ready to storm out, find his roommates and drink; doesn't matter what just drink and chat, and have fun, and forget about this whole mess he got himself into.

"What the fuck's wrong with you Malfoy?" His voice was trembling with irritation and even blond's huge, desperate and a little scared eyes didn't work to soothe his anger.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Stop apologizing! Geez..." Brunet rubbed his face to keep his hands occupied with something so he wouldn't just punch the guy in front of him straight in that pointy nose. "I'm trying my best to be nice, to have a normal conversation with you, maybe even try to befriend you, but you are acting like some Hufflepuff, third year girl. What the hell happened with that snarky, little shit, ordering everyone around and making fun of those poorer than him? Where did that asshole go?"

"He fell in love and now he's not sure how to act around the one he fancies, afraid to say anything in case he insulted or hurt the person he loves." Blond's whisper was loud enough for Harry to hear. The word 'love' ringing in his ears repeatedly like a bell causing him a headache. He started to panic. And when he panicked he got protective of himself, angry and mean.

"Don't make me laugh, Malfoy. You're trying to tell me that a cold hearted snake like you is capable of feeling something as strong and warm as love?" He hissed into, now hurt filled, eyes of the other. "So sorry, but I don't believe a thing you say. Last time I checked I was perfectly straight and if you haven't noticed you're a guy. I don't do guys, Malfoy. I can try, and ONLY try, to be your friend but nothing more, and only if you start acting normal again. Choice is yours." Harry kept glaring into those stormy eyes, now glazed with upcoming tears, and when no answer came he rushed out of the pub, leaving a broken Slytherin behind trying to ease the pounding in his skull.

"Ouch!" He hissed at the stinging pain that run through his shoulder; he completely forgot about poor Niv, still wrapped around his neck, in his fit of anger at Draco. "Sorry boy." He smiled weakly at the ferret and scrunched his nose in sudden realization. "When did I start calling him Draco?"

He angrily pushed his hands into his pants pockets and kicked the nearest stone lying in his patch, causing it to fly somewhere between two small shops. Sudden pained yelp made him stop; should he run away or check on the person which, no doubt, got hit by the small rock he sent flying with his kick. He decided on the latter and carefully peeked into the narrow alleyway.

"Hello? Someone in there? I didn't mean to hit you with that stone."

"It was you? Why you little-" He heard a silky voice and then there was a slim, blond girl hurrying his way; she looked like she was ready to hex him. With her eyes alone.

Said eyes got wide and the girl halted looking confused and even a little scared. "Harry Potter." She whispered making the dark-haired man to blush, just enough to make his cheeks a little pinkish in color. He scratched the back of his neck embarrassed and dropped his gaze to his not so clean sneakers. How could he hit a girl. Never mind it was unintentional but he hit a girl!

"Sorry. I really didn't mean to. I was just in a bad mood and-"

"Kicked some stone and unfortunately it was me who stood in it's flight trajectory?" Her voice held a small note of sarcasm, but he barely noticed it. Harry nodded and looked up smiling apologetically. His breath caught in his chest when he looked more carefully at the blond beauty.

And she really was a beauty: long, blond hair falling to her waist in perfectly straight strands; her alabaster skin looked so smooth that Harry barely stopped himself from reaching out to touch her cheek (he didn't want her to think that he's molesting her or something); full lips, rosy like petals of a young rose; small, slightly pointy nose; long, so very long and thick eyelashes framing huge, beautiful, gleaming gray, almost blue, eyes. Her hair was perfect, her face was perfect, her figure perfect... she was bloody PERFECT! And he dared to hit her with a fuckin' stone! Great job Potter, congratulate yourself.

"I'm really so, so sorry." He almost begged for her not to get pissed with him and really hex him. "I hope you're not mad at me?"

She looked like she was trying to stop herself from smirking and pretended to think. Then she allowed her smirk to show and cooed flirtatiously.

"I'll think about it if you invite me for a cup of tea." Her boldness surprised Harry so much he gaped at her for a moment, not able to utter a single word. She seemed like a quiet and shy girl to him. And she actually... asked him out?

"Uh...of course. I'll have tea with you with utmost pleasure." Brunet gave her a toothy grin and offering his arm to her led her to one of the shops where they could get actual tea, thinking gleefully that this day wasn't entirely ruined yet.

X X X X X

"Where the hell were you? Everyone's come back a long time ago."

"With Harry."

"With Potter?"

"And what? You shagged him?"

"Stop it Blaise! That's disgusting!"

"So I'm disgusting?" Quiet, cold, full of venom voice made both of them to look at him. So he was disgusting to them? His so called 'friends'? Great. "Thanks for your support Pansy. I always knew I could count on you, you selfish bitch." He spat annoyed and threw himself on the nearest couch. "And what are you laughing at? You're no better, you impotent prick. You're either impotent for real or you're completely gay. And don't even try to deny it. I saw you staring at Finnigan's ass like it was your favourite candy." Blond actually smirked at himself wincing a moment later; his face felt all stiff and sore.

"And what bit you, Mr. Straight Guy?" Blaise asked sulkily, crossing his arms over his chest and not even trying to argue with the other. Yes, Finnigan has a nice ass, so what? And even if he WAS staring it was okay as long as no one noticed; especially Gryffindor's Irish men.

"Potter, right." Pansy spat in distaste and sat next to Draco pushing his legs off the couch first, and making him sit straight. "What did that prat do? Did he said- Wait, were you crying Draco?" Girl grabbed his face with both of her hands and turned him a little so that the light from the fireplace enlightened him.

Face pale, eyes red and puffy, paths of tears on his cheeks, lower lip swollen and red from him bitting on it to prevent his sobs from escaping his lips. He knew he looked like shit but right now... Right now he didn't give a flying fuck about it, he was still completely desolated after Harry's outburst, and exhausted from all the crying; after brunet left he just wandered around the village and weeped. After casting Disillusionment charm on himself of course, he didn't want to humiliate himself more by walking the streets full of students, bawling like a kid.

He knew perfectly well that he was acting completely out of character, but was it really so wrong of him to feel the need to change? For him? He really didn't know how to act around the brunet, too afraid to say something stupid and make an idiot out of himself, or something mean what could hurt the other.

But he fucked it all up and now Harry won't spare him even one, hateful and full of disgust glare. And it was all Pansy's fault, if she didn't threaten him...

No. It's not her fault. Even if she wasn't involved in this whole mess with Potter he would still confess-much later for sure-but eventually he would do it. It's their last year here at Hogwarts and after their graduation he won't see those green eyes, not anymore, never again. He was sure of it. Brunet hated him from the very beginning so it was only natural for him to stay as far away from Draco as possible after they finish school. That's why he wanted to at least try to call some kind of truce with the Gryffindor so Harry would remember that he's not as bad as his father, that he's not going to follow into his father's steps and join the Dark Force, that he too had feelings and was able to love. And that he offered his whole love to precisely Harry. He hoped for maybe something more than just acceptance after his confession, but now he didn't have even that.

His eyes shone dangerously, shimmering in orange glow of the fire. Clenching his teeth he moved to get up, he wasn't going to cry in front of the two.

"Sit down and talk." Pansy ordered tugging at the back of his loose t-shirt and making him fall ungracefully back onto the leather couch.

"He hates me." Blond whispered after a long minute of silence, tears rolling down his cheeks again. "He fuckin' hates me and won't even try talking to me again. Not until I change." He said angrily. He wasn't angry at Harry though, no. He could never get angry with him, not for too long at least.

"You're not even married yet and he already wants to change you?" Blaise shot sarcastically.

"He hates me if you forgot. There's no way he's marrying me." He started in a strong loud voice but the last sentence was barely a whisper.

"Shut up Zabini." The girl growled at the dark skinned boy, her glare effectively silencing him. She turned back to Draco, her expression softened. "What do you mean Draco?"

Blond looked at her resigned and sighting deeply started to tell what exactly happened at Hog's Head.

"So basically... " Blaise started slowly. "... Potter is not trying to change you actually. He's just trying to make you to act like your normal self, right?"

Draco nodded jerkily. He broke down in the middle of his explaining but felt like he could cry just a little more, even though his headache was killing him by now.

"But even if I do act... normally he won't accept me. Won't want me as I wish him to want me. He said he's not 'doing guys' and he can only try to be friends with me, but I won't bear it. I won't bear being ONLY his friend. Not very trustworthy friend at that." He muttered sarcastically to himself. "So I'll just stay out of his way, hide in the shadow and make him forget me. Try to forget... him."

Pansy stared at him with eyes full of pity and sorrow. She loved Draco. She really did, but he was her best-if not only-friend and she wanted to help him; he and Blaise were the only ones who could bear her company. She was a bitch, as Draco said earlier, and she perfectly knew it so no one really cared about her. Except for Draco and Zabini. She wanted to help her blond Dragon, she wanted to make him happy-even if it meant pairing him with Potter. She grimaced at the thought. She leaned in and hugged the blond tightly.

"Listen, darling." She said firmly after kissing his cheek and sitting straight again, her eyes sparkling. "No one said that love is easy and all fluffy. Not in the beginning at least. And not always." She shook her head to stop blabbering. "The point is, that love can be a downright bitch sometimes and can hurt as hell, but even though it's painful, as long as you don't give up on it and keep trying, it all will be worth it in the end. When you finally get your Potter all to yourself." She smirked at his confused expression. "You're a freakin' Slytherin Draco! And Slytherins get what they want. ALWAYS. No matter what. You get it?" He smirked himself and nodded silently. "Good. You know that it applies to you too Blaisy, right?"

"What? But I'm not-" Both, Draco and Pansy, looked at him with the same expression; one fine brow raised and a smirk. Dark-haired got up, ready to leave. "Ah, fuck it all! I'm going to ask Finnigan out tomorrow and everyone can say what they want. I don't care! I'll do it or die trying." He murmured to himself starting to leave. "At least creepy twins will leave me alone."

"'Creepy twins'?" Blond asked with both eyebrows flying to his hair and pointing between Pansy and himself. When she shrugged and started giggling he wasn't able to stop his own laughter from bursting.

"He's so gay that it's impossible to be gayer." She said with a sigh. "How can you be so gay and not even know that you're gay."

"Will you please stop using the word 'gay'?" Draco said with scrunched up nose. "Not so long ago you said it's disgusting and now you want to help me get a guy?"

"Well, I want my baby Dragon to be happy. So I think I'll start getting used to it." She grinned at him and got up. "Who knows, maybe I'll find a guy for myself somewhere on the way? Good night, baby Dragon."

"Don't call me that!" Blond pouted and slapped her butt before she got the chance to move away and grinned at her squeal. She stuck out her tongue at him and left, leaving him to his own thoughts.

"Or die trying, eh?" He murmured to himself and smiled staring into the fire and trying to plan his moves; he's going to play it right or Harry will hate him for life. Or hex his ass off.

X X X X X

"Where were you for so long? We were worried!" Hermione's screeching voice welcomed him as he finally came back from his 'date'. Was it even a date?

"And what the heck happened? You look like that time after kissing Cho." Ron's grin fell from his lips and his eyes went wide, his cheeks pale suddenly. "Please. Don't tell me that you actually did it. That you let Malfoy... snogg you. Or worse! You snogged HIM! Oh Merlin! Why did you do it?"

"Calm down you twerp." Harry scowled at his friend's assumptions and passed Niv to Hermione; little guy was acting weird for almost whole day. Girl took him without complaint and placed him in her lap making him lay on his back so that she could scratch his belly. Niv looked completely relaxed and content now.

"So what got you to grin from ear to ear like that? If it wasn't Malfoy..." Redhead trailed off waiting for some explanations.

"Well," Harry started, his mouth painfully stretching when his smile grew even wider. "I met that gorgeous girl after I left Malfoy at Hog's Head. She asked me to drink tea with her after I-"

"You left Malfoy? Why?" Hermione demanded. "You fought with him, didn't you?" She asked resigned, already knowing the answer.

"It wasn't really a fight. More like an argument. With me screaming at him and him almost crying." Harry murmured to himself and frowned. That stupid bite of guilt was back. Malfoy was almost crying when he left. What if he did cry after Harry was gone? What if he went looking for Harry? What if he wanted to apologize? Again.

He shook his head dismissing all the thoughts and focusing back on his conversation with not-so-pleased Hermione. "It wasn't a fight but I was that far from hitting him. THAT far." He held his thumb close to his index finger to emphasize his words. "He's acting weird. All... shy and blushing and stuttering, refusing to look at me. Like a damned school girl. It was pissing me off so I told him to change it if he really wants to be friendly with me." He still felt a little bad remembering blond's stormy eyes filled with hurt, but after a day spent with girl as beautiful and smart as Nimia he quickly forgot about the Slytherin. He'll get over it, he's a freakin' guy, isn't he? He won't be weeping in his pillow. Right?

"Of course he's acting weird." Hermione got up from her place on the couch and huffed at him in exasperation. "He obviously likes you. How would you act if you were alone with the one you like?" Harry wanted to say something but Hermione only glared at him warningly and continued her nagging. "How could you do that to him, Harry? What was the reason for you to act like that? I can't quite believe that his shyness made you want to punch him." She rised one skeptical eyebrow and waited for him to answer. She couldn't believe that Harry, her best friend, was being such an insensitive ass. Even if it was Malfoy he had to be nice to.

Harry swallowed thickly, and trying to dug his way out of this pointless-according to him-conversation, let out a fake yawn and stretched his arms high above his head. "I'm kinda tired, it was a long day. Maybe we'll talk about it tomorrow?" Or never, he added silently. "Goodnight then." He moved to get up but his legs suddenly slammed together and made him fall back into his armchair-thank Merlin it's so soft. He was forced to stay in place, instead of getting up and simply running away (what he planned on doing earlier) unless he wanted to skip all the way up the stairs and into boys dormitory.

He looked up at Hermione in shock. She was sitting on the couch again, her left hand gently rubbing Niv's belly and fingers of her right hand firmly gripping her wand, still pointed at Harry. Her face now reminded him of Molly Weasley, ready to scold their idiot sons.

"Harry James Potter." She started in a hiss making him flinch a little. Oh yes, he thought. Mrs. Weasley would be so proud of Hermione right now.

"Now you did it, mate. She's totally pissed." Ron whispered to Harry jumping away from his girlfriend (almost falling off the couch, actually) when she shot him a sharp look that clearly told him to shut up or better leave if he was going to make some stupid comments.

"Talk Harry." She ordered and glared at Harry again. A very nervous Harry.

"So... we went to Hogsmeade together. I asked him to join me, like you told me. And when we got to Hog's Head we just sat there saying nothing. Completely nothing 'Mione. For half an hour." Brunet whined and continued. "I tried to talk to him but he just glanced at me, blushed and kept avoiding my eyes, still saying nothing. And biting his damned lip." He growled remembering those white, perfectly straight teeth tormenting that undoubtedly soft lip. "I was going insane there!" He whined again trying to justify himself.

"So you flared up... just because he was biting his lip?"

"No. Of course not. You won't understand." He sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation.

"Then explain it so I could understand." Hermione said sternly not giving up. He tugged at his hair a little and closing his eyes hissed through greeted teeth.

"He said he loves me." Hermione's face lit up with smile making her forget her anger with the brunet for a moment there. But Harry, of course, had to spoil the moment with his next words. "I don't believe him. I don't believe him at all. I don't believe his words. I don't believe his actions. I don't believe his feelings. I don't believe he's capable of feeling something other than hate, let alone love someone beside himself. And that's exactly what I told him. I told him to act normal if he wants me to be nice to him. I'll be friends with him if he'll behave like Malfoy I know and hate. Because frankly, this 'new' Malfoy pisses me off." He growled. Why was he even trying to explain his actions to her? It got nothing to do with her. It was his life, his decisions and he's the one to decide with who he'll go out. Damn it! "Besides, I'm completely straight and I just came back from the most amazing date with most dazzling girl I've ever met. Or saw." He was going to see Nimia again, they're going to meet again next Saturday and no one's going to spoil his fun. No one! Even if Malfoy himself came running to him, bawling like a big baby he was, and sniffling his apologies. Even Voldemort won't interrupt his date.

"Bullshit!" He jerked his head up staring at Hermione in shock; it was unusual for her to use such a foul language. He really pissed her off, didn't he? "Total rubbish! Completely straight, right. And I'm a hag. Don't say a word, Ronald." She warned, already knowing what Ron was about to say. "No one's 'completely straight' as you said. And especially not you."

"What do you mean by that? You're trying to make a fag out of me?" Harry would shot up from his sit if not for his legs still being glued together. He could try it, but he didn't really want to end up with his face smashed on the hard, stony floor of their common room.

"I meant..." The girl hissed dangerously. "... that in everyone's life there was-or surely will be-at least one person of the same sex, towards whom we'll feel attraction, maybe even love. But you're just like others, Harry." She shook her head with disappointment. "I really thought that you, of all people, would be different, but no. You're too blind and close-minded to see that it's possible to fall in love with a boy being a boy yourself." She waved her wand angrily freeing Harry's legs and glared daggers at him. "And no, I'm not trying to make a 'fag' out of you. I don't really have to." She whispered. "I was only trying to show you and teach you some sensibility and compassion, show you that it's perfectly fine to be different sometimes. But it seems you're too proud and stupid to accept what's happening. Goodnight." After she spat the words she started up the stairs, not sparing them a second glance.

"I'm already different if you haven't noticed! I don't want to be any weirder than I already am! Thank you very much!" He shouted after her and sunk deeper into his chair. "What the heck is her problem now?" He grumbled to himself and stared into the fire.

"She's right though, mate."Ron said thoughtfully breaking the silence that fell after Hermione left.

"Not you too Ron." Brunet whined and got to his feet preparing himself to leave. He picked up Niv on his way out and glanced at his friend one more time before leaving him to his musings. "Great. Now I feel guilty again."


End file.
